


nebulous

by kitsu_yaminari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Iwaizumi is a good (boy)friend, M/M, Not intended as ship but could be read so, Oikawa character study, Oikawa is a soft little shit, Rated T for language, Symbolism, a bit of angst, blink and you will NOT miss it, implied iwaoi, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari
Summary: Oikawa isn't a genius. Iwaizumi knows this, and knows that it's ok.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	nebulous

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa, but instead of an alien affinity he has a space affinity
> 
> Also: I had the song Lost Boys by Ocean Park Standoff (Seeb Remix) on while writing this

“Isn’t it scary, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, not looking at the boy in question. Instead, his eyes were cast upward. How could he go anywhere if he looked anywhere else? Sure, it was safe and comfortable enough down here, but it was tame and too far down. He looked straight at the stars. Same as always. 

Laying on the soft and grassy mattress of earth beneath him, he gazed skyward and focused at a far distance, so dark he could almost see his own reflection. _Almost._ He would’ve been able to see it if the night wasn’t so hazy and unclear. That, however, didn’t stop Oikawa from loving every bit of the world above him. 

In Oikawa’s mind, even the gorgeous, ubiquitously acknowledged painting, _A Starry Night_ , foundered to capture the pristine beauty of the nebulous, star-brimmed sky. _What was it like to be a star?_ What was it like to be millions of light years away from another? What was it like to be so high up, you couldn’t breathe?

_You wouldn’t need to breathe. The loneliness at the top would imprison your breath._

He pondered what you had to sacrifice to be at the top. Whatever it was, he knew he hadn’t done it. The prime example of this was Tobio-chan. What did _he_ sacrifice? Surely he had to give up something. He had never bothered to ask Tobio about his personal life outside of volleyball. Then again, with that kid, it was questionable if he had room inside his mind or heart for anything other than volleyball. 

Maybe the price was loneliness. Maybe it was pain. Maybe it was regret, or ultimate dissatisfaction. Or maybe there was never a price… _Maybe he just wasn’t good enough. Maybe Tobio was just better than him, simple as that. Maybe he hadn’t worked as much as he could have. Maybe he--_

“ _Hello,_ Earth to Deafkawa?” _Ah._ Oikawa had almost forgotten that Iwaizumi was there with him (just like always). 

“Sorry, sorry! Just thinking about the stars, they’re a lot prettier than you anyways.” Oikawa just _had_ to make his signature, shit-eating grin. It was more of second nature rather than a habit at this point. 

“ _Shut it, you_. Anyway, what were you saying was scary?” Sensing his best friend wasn’t as cheery as usual (no matter how good he was at hiding it), Iwa had decided to let the insult go. 

“Living. Most of the time, it’s pretty great! But sometimes, it’s just terrifying.”

“Wow, you actually said something that made sense for once!” Iwa exclaimed in a tone that made Oikawa roll his eyes. “I get what you mean though. It feels so hazy, so…”

“Nebulous?”

“Yeah, that’s the word.” 

A long pause had struck the boys. Two boys in a nebulous world with a nebulous sky. As if everything wasn’t confusing enough. 

“Feels like any moment now, our lives could just... turn into dust.” That was one of Oikawa’s greatest fears, amounting to nothing. All that work he had put in, days becoming months, months becoming years: if it was all for naught, which could very well be true… that was the worst thing Oikawa could imagine. 

“That won’t ever happen.” Iwa declared this so confidently. He didn’t have a single doubt that Oikawa would become someone great. Hell, he already was and couldn’t see it. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because you always aim for the stars. Even if you miss and your life turns to dust, you’d find a way to make it stardust.”

Oikawa’s haze eyes widened for a fleeting moment, but they became an even greater panorama than the sea of dotted white darkness above them. Soon enough, his eyes shut tight, as a spirited and alleviating laugh erupted from the pit of his diaphragm; one that sounded like the harmonious arrangement of angels. 

Oikawa, instead of looking up for once, turned to his side to see his best friend, the person who was there from him since day one: the only one. 

Tooru looked at Hajime, with stars in his eyes. Same as always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn’t too ooc! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
